1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical tomography techniques, and, more particularly, to a rotation type optical tomography scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
Diffuse optical tomography technique is a very promising imaging technique in the field of biomedical optics, which utilizes near infrared to measure the difference of scattering and absorbing level between normal and abnormal tissues in an organism to rebuilt images. The major applications are brain function diagnosis and breast cancer detection.
When a light source and a light detector are attached on the skin, the light projects into tissues through the light source, and a diffusion effect is generated inside the tissues. Then, a portion of the light diffuse to the light detector, by which allowing subsequent image rebuilding hardware or software to rebuild images for obtaining relative information inside the tissues.
However, the number of light sources and light detectors and the relative position would influence the detection range and depth, then the tissue scattering coefficient and absorption coefficient will also influence the derivation of an image rebuilding algorithm. In the present light tomography sensing technique field, many embodiments of diffuse optical tomography sensing technique are achieved by a fixed scanner with huge volume and high cost. In other words, the positions of light sources and light detectors only fixedly target on a single area of the object-to-be-detected in one single sensing process. If an increased area is desired, additional light detectors are necessary. Thus, this method increases the volume and cost of the scanner, and also indirectly limits the efficacy of subsequent images rebuilding and causes a heavy economic burden on those to be examined.
Therefore, in order to achieve the substantial demands of sensing adaptable to different areas of the object-to-be-detected, promoting the completeness of images rebuilding and alleviating the economic burden on those to be examined, it is pressing to develop a new sensing technique.